I Don't Need A Soul
by Millennium Ravenheart
Summary: Hajime hasn't seen Satsuki since he left for training camp. After receive an alarming reprimand, he runs to be at her side...but will that really save her? Song by Reliant K. Hurt/Comfort/Romance with a dash of humor.


_I listen to the sirens as they sing me back to sleep  
I pray that no one's seriously hurt  
It feels like everything is dying at the pivot point of me  
I listen to the sirens tell me things could still be worse_

I wasn't there for the sirens, but I hear them now in the distance. I don't know if this is a sign or some cruel form of irony, but I don't wish any more misfortune on anybody else. It's pitch black out and freezing cold, but here I am running. I swear to hell and back that I've never run as fast as I am now. Not even from the ghosts when we were younger.

Look...I know sorry isn't enough. It never has, and it never will be. I wish that I was in your shoes now and could bear whatever pain you feel. But please...please don't think that even before all this that I was trying to abandon you.

" _ **What do you mean you didn't know?! She's your girlfriend isn't she?"**_

I'm so uncool right now. Despite being gone for over a year now, Leo's been more in the loop than I have. He told me you and him talk at least once a week. The last time I spoke to you was when I told you I was going off to our school's summer training camp. That was over a month ago, and I left fairly unscathed with only two bruises from you. You're still a butch and violent motherfucker after all of these years, but I love you for it. I should have noticed something was wrong...

 _'Cause if you close your eyes and listen close  
You can hear the chapter close_

You were so...distant. After I got my voice back after... _the incident_...I filled the void left by Momoko after she got too busy with her church group. Leo had started his own researcher's club and was busy with that while Keiichiro ran around with those so called friends of his. You and I ended up getting closer than ever and I finally got the nerve to ask you out properly—you know instead of looking up your skirt or wishing to fondle your breasts. Then something changed. I joined the track team and it was like you wanted nothing to do with me.

 _And it's all rebound in better clothes  
And you like the way this story goes_

You joined the art club and I thought that was going to do _wonders_ for you, but I was wrong. Apparently that made you feel lonelier. You began expressing your frustrations in...the worst way. I didn't know that. I never noticed. I was too busy enjoying the lies.

" _ **Satsuki's...You need to see her Hajime. She needs you."**_

I never thought I'd live to see the day Leo reprimand me—and _win_. There was absolutely nothing I could say back. I just hung up the phone and started running towards you.

 _'Cause the sun still burns the shadows out  
And there's nothing to complain about now_

I feel it getting warmer. I'm dripping with sweat now, and I'm sure the daylight will come soon to dry me off. However, I'm already here so it doesn't matter now. None of it matters. I'm here _right now_. I pull out the key you gave me from my right pocket and open the door. I'm panting more heavily than I do whenever I run a marathon. My shoes are slowly pried from my feet as my body slowly regains movement. I look up, and to my surprise Keiichiro was waiting at the top of the stairs.

"...She's here, right?"

My voice waivers a bit, but he doesn't seem to notice. He just stares at me like he's looking for something. After a brief moment of silence he walks down the stairs and grabs my arm. He leads me to Satsuki's room—and I can't believe what I see.

An empty shell has replaced my girl.

She's lying there motionless with her wild mane scattered among the pillows. Her skin as paler than any albino.

 _'Cause if this was our destiny I'd treasure the fact_

That old, pink bean bag Momoko gave her to replace the one Keiichiro peed is right next to the bed. I let myself sink into it, and I swear I could feel the beans slipping out. I grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

 _And I'd give you what's left of me if I'd held back  
But I don't need a soul, no I don't need a soul to hold_

I'm regretting every minute I spent _not_ holding this hand...but I'm here now...and I'm sure as hell not letting go. Even if something was to happen now...

 _Without you I'm still whole, you and life remain beautiful  
You and life remain beautiful_

To me, you'll always be beautiful.

* * *

I wake up, and expect to find my brother weeping hysterically...but instead I find you. I want this all to be a dream, but the warmth of your hand is real. I've felt it many times...

So I try to sit up, but I break into a coughing fit. You gently push me back down.

 _Departing from the hospital, the news shows on your face too well  
You're trying not to cough at all it hurts_

I didn't expect to be here since I don't remember leaving the hospital. Heck, I don't even remember how I got _there_. One minute I was at school, and the next I'm a living, breathing version of Operation. The doctors were always talking non-stop and the nurses were making sure I stayed calm. I did better than that. I showed next to no emotion at all. Momoko came to visit me, but to be honest I couldn't care. As long as I didn't alarm anyone with my coughing or...well my arms were bandaged so that secret was out. I figured that was the real reason they brought in Momoko. The way she looked at me though...with such concern...I started to feel bad for suspecting her...

...Until she told me about the incompetency of my doctors, and that I should start repenting because I didn't have long to live. I shut my weary eyes, and asked her to let me rest. Now that I've opened them again, my heart wants to leap out my chest. What good would it do now, though?

 _All options are exhausted, all your numbered days are numbered small  
I miss you now, I loved you and I know things could still be worse_

I missed you for so long. I felt like we were getting so distant, so I tried to push you away. I tried to focus on my art, but everything I drew was...dark. Depressing. Rorschach blobs were cheerier to look at, yet I continued on. My teacher finally said something...and I just snapped inside. I knew things could be worse for me, or for you but I couldn't leave this dark place.

 _But if you close your eyes and listen close  
You can hear the chapter close  
And it's all rebound in better clothes  
And you like the way this story goes_

But the sun is up...and _I'm_ up...and you're here. I can't help but feel a little bit hopeful. Your smile makes things better. A lot better...

 _'Cause the sun still burns the shadows out  
And there's nothing to complain about now_

"Good Morning, Suki."

"Morning Handsome. I didn't know camp let out this early..."

"It doesn't. You're much more important, though."

I blink.

"Well...that's a first."

"I can't apologize enough. Suki..."

The tears in his eyes start overflowing.

 _'Cause if this was our destiny I'd treasure the fact  
And I'd give you what's left of me if I'd held back_

"Suki...don't leave me. I love you. Please please...we can do this together."

"It's too late."

"It's _never_ too late."

He gets up off the bean bag, and leans down to kiss me. I let him.

 _But I don't need a soul, no, I don't need a soul to hold  
Without you I'm still whole, you and life remain beautiful  
You and life remain beautiful, you and life remain beautiful_

"I can't ask you to marry me if you're dead," He says after we've pulled apart.

"Whose to say I'll say yes?"

"You'll say yes. I know it. Just...just stay with me."

"Cause I'm all you need?"

"Oh, shut up Suki!"

I think...I think I'll be alright now.

* * *

 _Close your eyes and listen close  
You can hear the chapter close  
And it's all rebound in better clothes  
And you like the way this story goes_

 _'Cause the sun still burns the shadows out  
And there's nothing to complain about now_

I didn't need a soul to hold. I needed my girlfriend, and she needed me. That's all there is to it. Okay, okay there _is_ more, but I've been mushy enough for a lifetime. The hair she lost is starting to grow back out, and you can barely see the scratches on her arms. All of her treatments have been successful, and her last doctor's appointment on Thursday. We'll be hitched on Friday. It's been a very long uphill battle, but six months and two degrees later, we're finally free!

Except, we won't be free of each other. Not for a while anyways, but that's how I like it.

"So, I can grab your boobs now, right?"

"Like HELL YOU CAN!"

I think.

 _Yeah, I don't need a soul, no, I don't need a soul to hold  
Without you I'm still whole, you and life remain beautiful  
Yeah, I don't need a soul, no, I don't need a soul to hold  
Without you I'm still whole, you and life remain beautiful  
You and life remain beautiful, you and life remain beautiful_

* * *

A/N: It's super late now and all I've got to say is I don't know. I watched Ghost Stories after Arkada's review and thought it was the funniest thing I had seen in forever. Then I found this song by Relient K shortly after and thought the two would go together nicely. This story started out nice, but I'm not sure if it ended the best. I wanted something (else) out for Valentine's Day, though, so please forgive me if it's not quite up to snuff.

I hope everyone's had a great holiday!

Love, Millie


End file.
